


Pocahontas 2 the return of John Smith

by shipping_galore



Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, Pocahontas 2 Alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: time has passed since the Englishman John Smith had been wounded saving Chief Powhatan’s life
Relationships: Pocahontas/John Smith (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Pocahontas 2 the return of John Smith

**Author's Note:**

> SG: this is my own take on Pocahontas 2 of what i would have wanted to see, I've made some changes Obviously otherwise i wouldn't have written this in the first place also im a little nervous as this is my first time Writing for Pocahontas  
> *************************************************************************  
> ANY Negative unhelpful comment like complaining how I've portrayed the Characters PLEASE I ask readers to not review my stories,  
> If you're commenting on my stories JUST to ask a Question or Run idea’s by me please, don’t comment at all I have WAY to many idea’s myself to really add others idea's in as well but IF i run out of idea's i will ask but until then. 
> 
> I’m making a suggestion to ALL out there you want a story idea written down write the story yourself become a writer yourself all question type comment will be Deleted
> 
> I'm here to write for myself sure you if like my stories that’s great and I thank you but i will NOT be writing or taking request from others who want me to write what they like

Started it on 4/12/19

 **Title** : Pocahontas 2 the return of John Smith

 **Author** : Shipping_galore

 **Pairings** : Pocahontas/ John smith 

**Genre** : Romance

 **Warnings** : none

 **Rating** : GA

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pocahontas 2 (if I did it would have gone the same way as this one shot NO ROLF) 

**Intro** : John after spending time in England for treatment for his wound, heads on back home to his love Pocahontas and her people

* * *

Winter had arrived for not only the people in Jamestown but also for Pocahontas's village, Woman of the village, were gathering food for the winter among them was, Nakoma the best friend of Pocahontas. However, Meeko wanted the berries within Nakoma's basket so he jumped across the many other baskets the women were carrying, with Percy and Flit following.

Nakoma glanced up at hearing Meeko, stepping out of the line, Nakoma set her basket down and was about to scroll the racoon, when she was suddenly hit in the back of her head. Turning she saw Pocahontas laughing at her, she made a snowball and throws it only to miss and have Pocahontas jump on her. Nakoma tried to steady herself while balancing her best friend on her shoulders.

However the woman slips in the snow, Nakoma and all of them tumbled backwards into the fallen basket before sliding down the hillside all Nakoma heard the entire way was her friends joyful laugher, they gave an oof sound as they hit the bottom and tumbled out with Pocahontas still laughing that is until she notice what had fallen out of her satchel.

It was her John's compass the one he told Meeko to keep and the one that led her down the path to him, picking up the compass she wiped the snow from it and held it to her heart, Nakoma saw this and became slightly sad brushing off the snow from the animal skin she wore around her shoulders she pulled it off and placed it around Pocahontas instead

"Much time has passed since the departure of John Smith, have you heard any more from him since his last letter?" asked Nakoma.

"No, I have not, you would be the first to know if I had" said Pocahontas.

Before walking away, Nakoma watches her friend with concern and thinks to herself.

_Great sprites bring the one call John Smith back to her_.

* * *

Pocahontas meanwhile wonders down to the waterfall where she and John first met, kneeling down at the edge of the water she stares at the compass and wonder how Johan is doing yet she also wonder where to go from where she is now her world has changed and so has she and that the path she is on now, winds and bends that she finds it hard to see., Standing up she makes her way through the forest towards the waterfall ledge where she stood to watch the ship sail away with her love on board returning to that ledge she kneels down and watches the horizon Flit Meeko and Percy have joined their saddened friend.

Everything is quite until a loud bang startles the woman, standing up Pocahontas, notices a ship coming towards James town, her eyes widened she had seen THAT ship before, it is the same one that brought Johan and his men to her shores the first time.

Smiling a true smile for the first time in what felt like a long time she looks at her friends and smiled while saying "he's back Flit Meeko Percy he's back."

With that she turned and sprinted though the forest, Nakoma saw her friend run passed and called out to her.

"Pocahontas what is it?"

The woman turns, a smile gracing her face.

"John's ship is coming into James town" said Pocahontas.

Before continuing her run down to the town.

* * *

Entering the town Pocahontas like many of the towns people hurried to the gates and watched as they opened and armoured man lined the dock as others put down the ramp suddenly a man appeared and looked down at the crowed.

"It is good to have him back isn't it" said a voice behind her.

Turning Pocahontas came face to face with Thomas John's good friend, time had healed the wound between the 2 after Thomas killed Kocoum who was not only the most respected warrior of her people but also her betrothed, although she never cared for the man much. Pocahontas smiled at the red haird man.

"It is very good to have him return" said Pocahontas softly.

Before turning to watch her love walk the docks greeting the people.

Thomas smiled, and stepped out among the crowed.

"Hello old friend" he says in greeting.

John seeing his old friend excuses himself and makes his way over to the young man and shakes his hand before hugging him.

"Oh, it is good to see you Thomas, how are you finding James town?" asked John.

"Well, different for sure but well" Thomas replies.

"We will have to get together later and catch up" said John.

Thomas smiled.

"Sure, but I don't think we'll be catching up anytime soon after all there are others who have missed you more" said Thomas giving Pocahontas a sideways glance.

John followed his friends’ line of sight and standing not that far from them alone with the crowed now dispersed stood his love.

"Pocahontas" John breathed.

The woman in question gave him a shy smile and softly whispers "Wingapo John."

Johan ran up to his love and lifted her up and swung her around before setting her down.

"let us go home" said John.

Pocahontas smiled before walking off Johan turned to Thomas.

"See told you that catch up wouldn't be anytime soon, but you know where to find me for that talk" said Thomas.

He waved to the couple before heading back to his own home. Meanwhile Pocahontas took her love by the hand and they headed on back up into the forest and to her village.

* * *

The people's heads turned and they were shocked yet pleased when their chief’s daughter entered the village with the man they knew as John Smith the man who saved their chief’s life, as the couple made their way through the village, they spot Chief Powhatan, Pocahontas smiled and let's go of John's hand and ran up to her father,

"Wingapo Father" says Pocahontas, after greeting him with a hug.

Chief Powhatan after hugging and greeting his daughter looks up and smiles, "Wingapo John, it is good to see you again my brother, you are well I hope"

"I am well, thank you" says John.

"Let us take a walk" says Powhatan,

The man nods and follows, Powhatan, and Pocahontas. The chief leads John back to his hut where they talk after a while John admits he feels a bit out of place, Powhatan smiled and went to speak with one of his warriors. they return moments later The Warrior had a bundle in his hand.

"It would be an honour John Smith" he says handing him the bundle.

Pocahontas smiled as she watched her love unwrap the bundle to find deer skin clothing, John looked up at the man and smiled.

"We will return them once I have made him some clothes of his own" said Pocahontas.

She made her way over to John and kissed his cheek before she and the unnamed Warrior leave.

* * *

Sometime later John now dressed in the deer skin clothes made his way to the bag he had brought and took out a bundle.

"I believe this belongs to you sir" said John handing the bundle to Powhatan.

The Chief took said bundle and unwrapped it only to find the animal skin he had taken from his own shoulders and laid across john moments before the injured man was lifted into the boat to take him to his ship and back across the saltwater.

Powhatan smiled and motioned him to turn around he did as ask with a bit of confusion then felt something being placed on his shoulders he looked down and noticed it was that same skin being placed about his shoulders. John turn back to face the chief.

"It belongs to you now brother" said Powhatan.

"Thank you" said John, the captain was just packing up his clothing he had worn into his bag when there was a knock.

"Enter" says Powhatan.

Pulling back the flap Pocahontas entered her father's hut, she beamed at seeing John, walking up to him she places a hand on his heart.

"How do you feel?" asked Pocahontas.

"Free" said John.

Pocahontas grabbed John's hand and they both bid Powhatan. goodbye before exiting, Pocahontas spend the time showing John the village, they stopped and talked with the woman and John spent a bit of time with the children, before they moved on they were heading on over to Pocahontas hut when they noticed a gathering of woman including Nakoma and some men setting up

"What my I ask is going on here?" asked Pocahontas. 

Nakoma turned and smiled.

"We are making up a hut for you John Smith."

The man nodded; he didn't mind that they used both his names as one name it felt unique.

"It should be ready by night fall, said one.

"Would you like more assistance?" asked John.

The man smiled.

"We are fine thank you John Smith you should go and enjoy your time with Pocahontas, she has waited a long time for your return."

John glances over at the woman in question and saw her smile shyly, he nods to the man thanks them all again before he and Pocahontas, move on they came upon a group of men ice fishing.

"Would you like to try it?" asked Pocahontas.

"Yes, I would" said John.

Pocahontas introduced him to the group. They were honoured to meet the man who saved their chief and spent time talking with the newcomer and teaching him HOW to ice fish.

* * *

Time had passed by the time the couple came to the old Willow tree as they passed though the vines and made their way up to the stump, they heard a voice say, “is that my Pocahontas and John Smith."

John chuckled.

"Hello grandmother Willow"

As the face of the Willow tree appeared before them.

"Hello child" she replies.

She lifts her vines and gently rest them on her shoulder.

"You are looking well young man" she tells him.

"I am and i want to thank you for the gift you gave me it helped a lot with the pain during my journey back to England" he tells her.

Grandmother Willow smiled,

"You are welcome"

For the remainder of the day the couple relax and catch up under the watchful eye of Grandmother Willow

RCS

The End

Finished it on 8/12/19 


End file.
